Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)
(BBE) |artist = and ft. |year = 2009 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = Female (♀) |mode = Solo |pc = Hot Pink (Original) Red (Remake) |gc = Cyan Blue (Original) Gold to Cyan (Remake) |lc = Red (Remake) |pictos = 128 (Original) 131 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura= 3:39 |kcal= 24}}"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls ''ft. ''Nicole Scherzinger ''is featured on the Best Buy edition of , and also on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer '''Original' The coach is a woman with long purple maroon hair in a side ponytail, silver earrings, a violet-red and purple short sari with blue borders, and purple patent stiletto knee-length boots. She also has purple maroon lipstick. Remake In the remake, she has a very different color palette. She's glowing and her skin is black at some points. Her clothes are different. They are deep red, gold and cyan instead of violet-red, blue and purple, respectively. Her hair is light blue like parts of her outfit. JaiHo!.png|Original jaihodestiny.png|Remake DONOTREMOVE.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Background Original The background is a small town with shops and power lines outside in the night. Behind the dancer is a small truck vehicle with a light that flashes. Also, a shooting star appears in the sky at some points. In'' Greatest Hits'' and Best Of, confetti rains down. The background looks like a street in India. Remake In the remake, the background is dramatically different. The routine now takes place in front of a large group of buildings, with light patterns flashing. At one point, the background goes mostly dark except for the light patterns. It all looks like a modern place in India. Gold Moves There are 2 'Gold Moves '''in the routine, both of which are the same: '''Both Gold Moves: '''Quickly throw your arms out. The second gold move is the final move of the routine. JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves JH GM.gif|Both Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Crucified * Fatima '(World Music) ' * I Like It * Jamaican Dance *''Limbo'' * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass * #thatPOWER * Wild * Moskau Captions Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. * Bollywood * Bollywood Arms * Bollywood Babe * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Mumbai Princess * Pray For Parvati Trivia * The boots the dancer is wearing are the same as Heart of Glass’s. * This is the second song by The Pussycat Dolls in the series, after When I Grow Up. * A. R. Rahman's voice saying "Jai Ho!" is not included in the lyrics in the original version of the routine, but has been included in the remake. * So far, this is the only Bollywood song to feature a solo dancer; all the other songs considered Bollywood or Indian feature male and female duets. * In the lyrics, chase ''(from the line ''I'll never lose the chase) is misinterpreted as chance. This error was fixed in the Just Dance Now remake. * If you look closely at the pictogram sprite in Just Dance Now files, you can notice that some of them are still pink and they show the moves in a different way. * The Just Dance 2/Greatest'' Hits''/''Best Of'' versions show "nothing" spelled in two ways: "nothing" and "nothin'". * The song makes an appearance in 4 games without being a DLC - it holds the record along with Spectronizer and Nitro Bot ** This is the first song that is included in four games without being a DLC on any of the games. * Along with Funkytown and Should I Stay or Should I Go, this song is a Just Dance 2 Best Buy exclusive. Gallery Jaihojd2.jpg|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' jaiho.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (JD:GH/BO) jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (Remake) JH Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited menu jaiho_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 424.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now avatar_200424.png|Golden avatar avatar_300424.png|Diamond avatar OH MY GOD 2.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' remake jaihoremakesh.png|The remake; now the dancer turns black. jaihopictos.png|Pictograms Jaihomenu.png|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) on the Just Dance 2 menu. JaiHo!(You Are My Destiny)BetaPictogram1.png|Unused Pictogram 1 JaiHo!(YouAreMyDestiny)BetaPictogram2.png|Unused Pictogram 2 Videos A.R. Rahman, The Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) ft. Nicole Scherzinger Just Dance 2 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Summer_Party_-_Jai_Ho_(You_Are_My_Destiny)_(The_Pussycat_Dolls) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jai Ho!(You Are My Destiny) - 5 Stars Just Dance Now - JAI HO! - 5 * Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Jai Ho! References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs from movies/television